Benutzer Diskussion:Schlüssel zum Ende
Hey Willkommen hier im Reborn! Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen oder so hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich (natürlich auch andere User) wenden :) Cool *-* Du machst im Kingdom Hearts Wiki mit? Ich liebe Kingdom Hearts :3 LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:56, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also ich würde gerne mit einigen Leuten über den Maga reden, der ja noch weiter geht als der Anime. Besonders über die neuen Informationen bezüglich den Vindic. Schöüssel zum Ende Oh, ein neues Gesicht! ^^ Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß hier, bei Fragen stehen Sassi und auch ich gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 15:10, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Was den Manga betrifft stehe ich dir gerne als Gesprächspartnerin zur Verfügung :) Was hältst du von der momentanen Situation, in der sich Tsuna und so befinden? Hast du das neue Chapter schon gelesen? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:05, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde die Situation so in der Art gut. Tsuna setzt nun alles daran, Reborn zu retten und man darf sich natürlich uaf die Zusammenarbeit aller Charakter freuen. Doch gibt es ein paar Dinge auf die wir warten müssen. Zum Beispiel 1. Informationen zu I-Pin´s Chef in der Zukunft. Glaube er wird noch ne wichtige Rolle spielen. 2.Die Identität von Checkerface. Nach den Vindice könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass irgendetwas passiert und alles erst mal gut ausgeht. Also kann es sein, dass er erst im nächsten Arc genauer erklärt wird. Schlüssel zum Ende. Ich finde es wirklich cool, wie Tsuna sich in den letzten Chaptern entwickelt hat und wie viel er bereit ist, für Reborn zu opfern. Da Checker-Face ja hinter dem Tri-ni-set her ist, müssten doch eigentlich (jedenfalls hoffe ich es sehr) Giotto und die Anderen auftauchen, oder? Immerhin haben sie es ja erschaffen (Mare und Arcobaleno mit einbezogen). Was I-Pins Chef betrifft, bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Allerdings wäre es logisch, wenn er noch eine bedeutende Rolle bekommen würde. Man weiß ja, im Prinzip, gar nichts über ihn. Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:44, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube Chacker-Face will das Tri-ni-set nicht, er versucht nur das Gleichgewicht beizubehalten. Er gibt ja den Menschen die Schnuller um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. So veranstaltet er doch den Wettkampf um die neuen Arcobaleno zu bestimmen. Wenn er es wirklich haben wollte, wäre er doch anders vorgegangen. Das ist jedenfalls meine Meinung. Schlüssel zum Ende Stimmt zwar, aber dann würde die Aktion, die er jetzt veranstaltet, keinen richtigen Sinn ergeben. Als ob er wirklich einen Arcobalono von seinem "Fluch" befreien könnte/würde. Und warum sollte er das tun? Wenn das was du sagst stimmt, seh ich da keinen Sinn drin... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:47, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Achso, das verwirrt dich. Also, er lockt die Arcobaleno mit diesem Versprechen an, damit sie auch teilnehmen. So scharren sich laute starke Personen bei den Wettkampf, die er dann nach den kampf zu Arcobaleno macht. Derjenige den er von seinen Fluch erlöst stirbt, da sein normaler Körper seine Grenze schon längst erreicht hat. Die Vindice sind diejenigen, die diese Prozidur überlebt haben, wahrscheinlich mit der Flamme der Nacht, dem achtem Element. Die anderen Arcobaleno sterben einfach so, weil der Fluch langsam nachlässt und ihre Körper verotten. Damit das Gleichgewicht nicht dadurch gestört wird, muss Checker-Face die neuen Arcobaleno bestimmen. So habe ich es jedenfalls verstanden. Schlüssel zum Ende Achso... Okay, jetzt habe ich das verstanden. Danke ;D Aber ist dann der Kampf von Tsuna nicht komplett falsch? Checker-Face macht das alles, um neue Arcobaleno zu bestimmen, damit nichts aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät. Wenn Tsuna jetzt also für Reborn und gegen Checker-Face kämpft (was er ja im Prinzip tut, auch wenn ihm die Vindice gerade etwas im Weg stehen und er sie als erstes beseitigen muss), dann verhindert er das ja alles. Theoretisch gesehen, müsste dann ja alles aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, oder? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:22, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Eben nicht, zwar meint Bermuda, dass es ausichtlos ist und will Reborn übereden ihm zu helfen, doch ist Tsuna eingefallen, dass man die Schnuller wieder mit den entsprechenden Flammen füllen könnte, wenn Checker-Face die Flammen aus den Schnullern hohlt um neuer Arcobaleno zu erschaffen. So bleiben sie nämlich am Leben. Schlüssel zum Ende